Ashura Red Satoshi Ketchum/Abilities
Abilities & Powers Ash wields the original aura belonging to Sir Aaron, being the inheritor to his aura, and was naturally gifted with aura without training. His skills in aura is such that within a short time of training, he was already able to take down three of the Elite members in aura and physical combat. He possessed such prodigious talent that in some ways, he is considered even more dangerous than Amethyst herself, especially with his Accident Causation ability, which allows him to indirectly torture or kill his targets. His skills have earned praise from of Amethyst, who was one of the most skilled aura users in the PAL Region. During his training, he managed to possess a diverse array of abilities, and he is powerful enough to take down Amethyst, who was a gifted assassin herself and had been training for her whole life, making him a very powerful and an extremely dangerous aura user. As the Chosen One, he is likely to have the potential to gain more abilities and be in physical and mental absolute condition and has the highest base specs among the Elite members, though he would be beaten in specific areas. He has an extremely strong command over Dust, being able to wield and manipulate it in battle better than most other aura users. He can transform a cloud of Dust he had previously dispensed into several shards of sharp projectiles that would have secondary effects depending on the type of Dust and projecting the effect he had imagined before dispensing the Dust through aura. If needed, he can also disperse and reform said projectiles. He is also capable of using the Dust in such a way that it looked like he had the ability to perform Pokémon moves and more. Physical Enhancements Ash has enhanced physical abilities like all Elites do. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telekinesis- Ash is able to move objects with his mind, and is strong enough to move objects without the use of his hands. With this, he can also defend himself from incoming attacks and reflect attacks back to the user. He can also attack with telekinetic blasts, and throw telekinetic punches and kicks without actually hitting the target directly. Sonic Flight- '''Ash displayed the ability to fly and levitate himself. It is unknown if he was able to use it to fly to other regions like Amethyst did, or how long he could sustain the ability, though it is assumed to be as powerful, if not more, than Amethyst's. '''Unknown Ability- Ash has the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people using his psychic powers. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at Ash will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass. Wink Blue- '''This ability requires him to cover his right eye, and he is able to select a specific person to track the location of anyone he sees. However, if he did not select anyone, he can see the last three people his right eye gazed upon at the same time. 'Telepathy-' Besides communicating with his Elites, he can also do the following: # '''Mind Reading- He can sense the thoughts of other people, and is able to focus on one person's mind even if the place is crowded. However, this does not work on someone with Psychic Shields, such as Amethyst, and he may not be able to tell if the thoughts projected were true or false. # Consciousness Transferal- 'Ash has the unique ability to transfer his mind and possess any living being he can make eye contact with. Immediately after eye contact is made, he transforms into a see-through matter that can phase through things, in which Ash would be able to phase into the body of the person he is possessing, giving him complete control. However, people with Psychic Shields are immune, due to it being a psychic power. # '''Precognition-' Ash has the ability to sense occurrences in the future and in the past. It most commonly manifests itself in dreams or visions, and it had never been wrong once. However, what he sees are always random. # '''Telepathy Disruption- Ash is able to listen to other psychics making telepathic conversation, and be able to disrupt the communication should he feel that the information that one is about to give shouldn't be said out. Aura Abilities Crystal Manipulation- Ash has the ability to create, shape and manipulate crystals and crystalline materials. Ash can create almost anything with crystals, such as domes to surround a target. It is highly durable from both external and internal attacks, and can be used to either protect or trap a target. He can also use to to create multiple crystal shruiken to throw at his opponents, and it is sharp enough to slice through steel. He can also create weapons from crystal if he is weaponless. He can also cover his skin with a thin sheet of crystal that renders him invulnerable to physical attacks, and can can also aid him to perform stronger physical attacks. The crystal is transparent and it is hard to notice, unless there is strong light reflecting off it. He can also secretly insert aura-infused crystal salts into an opponent's open wound, which would cause the opponent difficulties in breathing, extreme pain all over the body and loss of control in the limbs. The mental ability of the opponent would also slow down considerably. Only Ash himself can remove the crystal salts from the opponent. He can apparently control the effects of the crystal, or even mix it in drinks like a drug, as shown when Amethyst felt sleepy when drinking a drink that had his dissolved crystals in. Lava Manipulation- Ash has the ability to create, shape and manipulate lava. His skill is such that he can manipulate a strong acidic mud flow, capable of corroding flesh and even buildings and floors. He can also coats himself in lava and attack an opponent. Even if the attack fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough. He can also expel a large amount of lava from his mouth, which would quickly solidify into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards his proponent with tremendous force. The boulders can melt through most objects with ease (except for Amethyst's Ice), and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. He can also create a giant snake to attack an opponent using the boulders and lava flowing around. Stone Manipulation- Ash has the ability to create giant stones cubes to crush the enemy. It also has explosive properties, as the stone would explode after three seconds of creating it. Ash can manipulate the cubes freely and easily. He can also create giant boulders to throw at opponents. He can also launch sharp rock shards from under his enemies, and use it to crush his opponent under the shards he created from the ground. Indomitable Will- Ash possess unusually strong willpower, which enables him to be immune to all forms of temptation including psychic powers such as Mind Control. Through his will Ash can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against him, and can push himself past their own limitations. This also grants him immunity to internal psychic powers, though it is dependent on spirit rather than actual psychic shields. Cloth Manipulation- '''Ash can create, shape and manipulate any sort of clothes of any material (cotton, plastic, leather, wool, etc.) or type, and is able to transform his clothing by changing the shape of his clothes, as shown by him instantly changing from a dress to a casual outfit for lunch with his friends. This is usually used alongside his Metamorphosis abilities for disguise and inflitration purposes. '''Metamorphosis - Ash is able to change his appearance at will, and it's not limited to his gender, as he can also change his height, body shape and voice to mimic a typical female's. He can potentially look like anyone at all, or can even disguise himself as a whole new person. Ash can even just change only one part of his appearance, such as his eye colour or his hair colour. This ability can be considered dangerous due to its ability to fool people upon appearances. Chain Manipulation- Ash can conjure a unique weapon that has five chains that extend from each finger on his right hand. There are five unique functions in each chain on the finger: # On the thumb, it contains a chain that is able to it cure wounds, and it can heal serious injuries, such as a fractured arm, within seconds. However, he is unable to remove poisons. # The chain on his middle finger can tie up a target and restrict their movement. It also forcefully shuts off their aura and preventing the use of aura abilities. He can also detach the chain from his finger so that he can attend to other matters while being assured that his target was held captive. # With the chain on his ring finger, he can conjure a ball and chain, and it is useful for investigative and interrogative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals. He also uses this chain to identify if someone is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is investigating. # On the Little Finger, it takes the form of a tiny blade that enters the victim's body and wraps around the heart. Ash is able to set two conditions and if the target violates either one, the chain would crush their heart, killing them. He is also able to freely remove the chain in the targets heart if he so wishes to. # On the Index finger, Ash can create a chain binding him and his opponent called a Demonic Bond, and it is used to wear out both their aura by liquefying of their aura or by draining the blood. If either the target's or Ash's aura completely runs out, their life will be taken. While it is an extremely risky ability, Ash is able to use it without a problem as his aura reserves are much higher than most aura users. Subsequently, he can also use it to pierce the body of the target and drain their aura to steal one of their abilities. The process is very painful for the target and they are unable to use said ability until it is returned to them. Scale of Blessing- Ash conjures a scale in the shape of a clock using his aura, and it's used to measure the injuries his body takes and change them into enormous aura power once enough damage was taken. Protective Armour- Ash uses his aura to conjure a protective armor around himself. This armor can completely protect him from the effects of Rising Sun. Rising Sun: Ash can transmute his aura into scorching heat, its power depending on the pain and injuries inflicted to him in battle. The ability is manifested through emitting a ball of aura into the air, which then transforms into a miniature sun that burns and suffocates his target to death; the more damage received, the hotter the fire, and the longer it will burn. Rising Sun has a very large attack radius, and while Ash is within his armor he will not be harmed by the heat, and is also supplied with a source of oxygen as he can breath freely while in his armor. Accident Causation: Ash has the power that causes his targets to be injured in accidents. However, he is unable to control what type of accidents his victims would be involved in. The severity of the accident is random as well, ranging from minor incidents such as making a door slam on someone's face to being involved in a life-threatening hit-and-run incident. Subsequently, it can also be humiliating. However, though it is random, the accidents caused by Ash to his victims would almost always scar. However, the ability seems to be dependent on the hate he feels for his targets. Soul Detection- By tapping into the power of the Soul Dew, Ash can extend his aura further than normal, and shapes it into a sphere. With this, he can feel the shape, movement and exact location of anything entering their circle, even if they had their presence concealed. He can extend tendrils to any direction if he wanted, and can extend his sphere up to two miles away. Life Preservation: '''Ash has the ability to prevent a seriously ill or injured person from dying. The power is activated when a person makes skin contact with someone who is near death which causes said person to become surrounded by a white glow. Unlike Healing, however, while it cannot get rid of the illness or the injury itself, it can temporarily take away the pain to ease the target. This is usually used when Amethyst cannot make it in time to heal the person herself. '''Anti-Gravity- This allows Ash to negate gravity in a certain area whether it be a house, a city or even a whole region, causing things to rise from the ground. This also makes Ash impervious to gravity and able to make his own gravity wherever they walk i.e. it allows him to walk up walls and across ceilings without falling off. Ash can choose who to affect with this ability. This ability was seen when Ash accidentally made everything float while training with Amethyst, but he slowly learnt to control it. Doppelganger- Ash can create a copies of himself that can attack and confuse the enemy, and they are corporeal instead of illusions. He also can use his clones to go to a certain location to gather information in his stead. technique creates copies of the user. As his aura is distributed evenly depending on the number of clones he makes, it is hard for an aura user to tell the real one from all the copies,and can also confuse aura users who try to sense him with aura. If the clone is taken out, information the clone had gathered would go back to the real Ash. Walking Bomb- Ash summons a bomb that would enlarge itself every time a participant of the fight gets wounded, and ignites when it gets large enough. On which side it would explode is unknown, although Ash stated it had never exploded on his side before. Ability Cancellation- This is an ability which allows the user to cancel out another person's abilities, such as aura and psychic abilities as well. Ash can take away natural abilities, such as another species natural healing ability or even a Pokémon's Ability. He can also take specific abilities away if he so wishes to. He can also render the abilities of another person useless by nullifying the abilities effects. Ability Cancellation's most basic form is achieved by through charging an object and having said object make contact with the target. However, Ash mastered it to the point all he needed was direct contact with the target. The target with their abilities taken wouldn't get it back until Ash willingly returns them. Special Ability Ash once mentioned in the AV that when an aura user is in a pinch and is out of options, they would sometimes automatically unlock a special ability which represents one's innate and personal power which is unique to each individual, with the effects varying greatly from user to user though it can be used even if they did not run out of options yet. Ash's special ability allows him to absorb energy from the damage taken and put it all into one blow to annihilate his target. It was powerful enough to destroy the demon army Amethyst summoned via Scarlet Anger in one blow. Other abilities Silent Steps: An assassination art, it is is a motion that creates an afterimage of the body through a varying cadence of steps. There is a total absence of noise during the movement, and multiple phantoms appear. This makes use of Ash's ability to move or run without a sound. He can also make use of this to disappear into the darkness. As it did not require any aura or psychic powers, it is not an actual ability. It is useful when he wanted a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a blade. Because he moves silently, the attack cannot be anticipated and defended against. Amethyst had taught this skill to him. Weapons 'Multi-Action Azione Sabre-' The hilt possesses consist of a revolver-like chamber around the ricasso, which like Amethyst's scabbard, contains all 18 types of Dust in it. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling Ash to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. As the blade is made up of Ash's aura, it can only be activated by his hand and it looked similar to a saber blade when activated. When it's not activated, Ash stores the hilt at the side. The Dust is switched and activated by a small trigger on the underside of the hilt. The mechanism can be opened from the bottom of the hilt, allowing Ash to replace empty vials. As a result, the weapon appears to have no tang. Ash often mixes this with his Crystal Manipulation for more lethality and conjuring it from nowhere to make it look like an ordinary Crystal Sword. It is a mystical weapon forged by the First Prince, allowing Ash to use combine slashing attacks with death effects/forces, causing instant death to the target. Ash can also seal their spirit away if he so wanted to, making the victim an empty husk of themselves, incapable of thought and with no possibility of recovery. Only those with a pure heart and good will is said to be able to wield it, otherwise, the weapon would consume enormous amounts of aura when used than usual, so much so that the user would die after using the weapon for only a short period of time.